For many years, people have worn necklaces at various different lengths depending upon the prevailing fashion at the time. During some years the common length has been a short choker length of approximately fifteen inches. During other years the common length has been eighteen inches or longer. The trends in length have come and gone repeatedly over the decades.
Necklaces commonly comprise a fixed length of flexible chain made from one or more precious metals, such as gold, silver and platinum, and these chains are available in a wide variety of designs. The flexible chains are also commonly adorned with a wide variety of pendants, which generally comprise one or more precious stones, such as diamonds, rubies and sapphires, mounted in settings of precious metal. Purchasers of fine jewelry currently select a pendant of a desirable style and size and have it mounted on a flexible chain having a fixed length, which is usually fifteen, eighteen, twenty-four, or thirty inches. If the popular fashion changes, for example, the pendant can in many cases later be mounted on a chain of a different length, but this generally requires the purchase of a new chain and also often requires the services of a professional jeweler to remove the pendant from the old chain and mount it on the new chain. Thus, mounting a pendant on a new chain can be inconvenient, time consuming and expensive.
In fine jewelry the most common commercially-available necklace length during the last twenty years has been approximately eighteen inches, which generally allows the looped end to hang about two to three inches below an average-sized person's collar bone. A twenty-four-inch necklace has also been fashionable from time to time, which length generally allows the looped end to hang about three inches lower than the eighteen-inch chain. A thirty-inch necklace has been another common length, but this has generally been the longest commercially-available necklace length.
People, of course, come in a wide variety of body shapes and sizes, and a necklace chain of a given length will therefore hang quite differently on different people. An eighteen-inch necklace chain, for example, which hangs at a fashionable length on an average-sized person, would not hang at the same fashionable length on a relatively larger or relatively smaller person. Particularly large people and particularly small people, including children, have therefore, in some cases, been unable to wear necklaces and other jewelry at appropriate fashionable lengths.
Moreover, the style and type of a person's clothing can interfere with the appearance of a necklace and affect the way the necklace hangs. For example, a pendant which hangs at approximately the same length as the neckline of the person's clothing can often be hidden from view by the clothing. A necklace chain that hangs at a fashionable length when worn over light clothing may not hang at the same fashionable length when worn over relatively bulky clothing.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus which allow the length of jewelry, such as necklaces, to be precisely adjusted to quickly and conveniently accommodate the particular fashion desires, size and clothing of the wearer. Such methods and apparatus would permit the wearer to precisely adjust the length of the necklace chain so that the pendant or other ornament hangs at the most fashionable, appropriate and flattering position, regardless of the person's particular size and clothing. It is also desirable to provide methods and apparatus which allow the person to adapt a necklace to accommodate a variety of different fashionable lengths without requiring the person to purchase a new chain of a different length and have the pendent mounted on the new chain.